Paragraphe
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Suite à un concours de circonstances, Seto Kaiba se retrouve redevable envers la petite de sœur de Wheeler. Elle refuse son argent et lui demande une tout autre requête: une partie de duel de monstre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Bon ben voilà je me suis décidé à écrire cette fic que j'avais imaginé il y a bien longtemps (à mes époques Yugioh en fait). Elle met principalement en scène deux de mes personnages préférés de Yugioh, à savoir Serenity et Seto Kaiba.

Petite précision : cette n'est pas encore terminée. Donc la taille des chapitres et la fréquence de publication des chapitres sera forcément irrégulières. Et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais sachez que les commentaires et suivis influent sur le rythme de publication parce que, tout bêtement, ils me rappellent de bosser sur ma fic. A l'inverse, si cette fic n'emballe pas grand monde, ben y'a des risques que je l'oublie et que je passe à autre chose. J'écris pour moi mais également pour vous lecteurs : aucun intérêt à finir un projet qui n'emballe personne :-(

Bref j'arrête tout le blabla et vous laisse lire le premier chapitre ^^.

Tisiphone-Edge

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Joey, la vie de Serenity s'était brusquement chargée : son grand frère avait un sérieux problème avec la propreté. Et même s'il s'était efforcé de faire plus d'efforts, Serenity comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Cependant, aussi chargée que sa vie était, elle était paradoxalement plus entrainante. Chaque jour était promesse de bonheur et avait son lot d'aventure. Et puis malgré ses petits défauts, Joey restait le meilleur grand frère du monde. Il faisait absolument tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Entre la gâter niveau cadeau et les petites attentions au quotidien, Serenity ne savait presque plus où donner de la tête.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus avec Joey, c'était qu'il ne la laissait jamais de côté. Il l'emmenait toujours avec lui lorsqu'il retrouvait ses amis. Si au début Serenity se sentait être de trop lors de ces réunions, les amis de son frère lui avaient fait sentir qu'elle était entièrement des leurs.

Serenity sourit face au bilan de sa vie puis retourna à son activité première, à savoir, observer la partie de carte opposant son frère à Yugi. Assise à la caisse de la boutique, Serenity profita de l'absence de client pour apprendre quelques stratégies.

Lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'enjeu ou de vie à la clé, le duel de monstre s'avérait être un jeu plutôt amusant.

Le carillon teinta et tous quittèrent des yeux la table. Une paire de botte en cuir pénétra le magasin suivit d'une longue silhouette toute de couleurs froides vêtue.

- Oh mais c'est Makuba, sourit gentiment Yugi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Yugi ! S'exclama le garçon. Joey...

- Hey Makuba ! Répondit Joey. Rassure-moi, ton frère n'est pas là... Aïe ! Ok ça va, j'arrête.

Téa lui lâcha l'oreille avant de sourire à Makuba.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? Demanda Tristan.

- Une offre, répondit malicieusement le cadet des Kaiba.

- Une offre ? répéta Yugi.

- Ou une invitation plutôt, précisa le garçon. Mon frère vient de mettre au point un nouveau système de duel de monstre et il aurait besoin de duelliste aguerri pour le tester. Alors je lui ai proposé vos noms, à toi et à Joey. Ça vous intéresse ?

- Et comment que ça nous intéresse ! S'exclama Joey. Toujours partant quand il s'agit de duels !

- D'accord, confirma Yugi. Mais où doit-on se rendre ?

- Et quand ? ajouta Joey.

- Euh quelque chose comme... aujourd'hui ? A la Kaiba Corp ? Hésita Makuba. Ou demain si vous préférez ?

- Non aujourd'hui c'est bien, le rassura Yugi. Joey ça te va ?

- Parfait ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant.

Makuba sourit, satisfait.

- Hm, excuse-moi Makuba, l'interrompit Serenity.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'on le droit d'assister à ces tests ? Je veux dire juste comme spectateur ?

Makuba haussa le deuxième sourcil, étonné. Serenity se sentit toute penaude. Avec le temps, Makuba ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand frère. Il devenait _intimidant_.

- Ben normalement... non !

- Hé ! S'écria Joey. Si c'est comme ça moi je ne viens pas !

- Je suis désolé Makuba, intervint Yugi. Mais je suis d'accord avec Joey. Je préfèrerais avoir mes amis avec moi.

Makuba soupira avant de secouer la tête.

- C'est ce qui me semblait. Impossible de vous séparer.

Il releva ensuite la tête en souriant.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai négocié avec mon frère pour une petite exception. Vous pourrez assister aux tests.

- Merci beaucoup Makuba !

Serenity s'inclina poliment et Makuba lui demanda d'arrêter, très gêné.

- Bon ben que tout est dit on peut y aller tout de suite alors.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Yugi. Allons-y ensemble les amis.

Téa et Makuba sortirent les premiers, suivit de Serenity et de Tristan. Yugi et Joey les rejoignirent peu après, le temps pour eux de ranger leur deck. Makuba ouvrit la marche et les guida jusqu'à l'entreprise familiale : la Kaiba Corporation.

Serenity leva les yeux vers l'énorme tour qui leur faisait face. Et dire qu'un homme d'à peine 21 ans siégeait à son sommet. Serenity baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment toute petite maintenant.

Makuba les fit entrer dans le bâtiment, tout en leur présentant un peu chaque niveau et le travail effectué par les scientifiques. Il les conduisit ensuite vers l'accueil pour qu'ils reçoivent chacun un badge de visiteur.

Puis tandis que chacun se mit à accrocher son badge, une agitation se fit entendre dans au deuxième point d'accueil. Un homme d'un certain âge et à l'allure impeccable s'acharnait sur la standardiste et cette dernière semblait visiblement dépasser par la situation, le front brillant de sueur et prête à fondre en larme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Makuba en interrogeant l'hôtesse.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, lâcha la femme à bout de nerf. Ce monsieur n'arrête pas de me demander quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me raconte.

- Monsieur ? Demanda Makuba.

L'homme se tourna vers le cadet des Kaiba avant de parler à toute vitesse. Makuba cligna des yeux avant de soupirer et de se tenir la tête, exaspéré.

- Que se passe-t-il Makuba ? S'enquit Yugi.

- Cet homme, commença Makuba. Il est coréen. Et je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il raconte. Et il y a peut-être des chances pour qu'il ait rendez vous avec mon frère. Mais si jamais je lui amène la mauvaise personne...

- Euh...je crois qu'il dit qu'il est attendu pour une réunion avec des scientifiques, intervint avec prudence Serenity.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Mais il a oublié à quel étage se déroule la réunion, finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama Joey. A moins que...

- Attends Serenity, ne me dis pas que...

- Tu sais parler coréen ?! S'exclama la bande en chœur.

Serenity cligna des yeux avant de d'acquiescer. Ils semblaient tous ahuris. Elle se tourna vers le monsieur et lui souffla quelques mots. L'homme lui tendit son badge et Serenity le lui rendit en lui indiquant l'ascenseur. Elle lui rendit poliment son sourire avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que sa réunion avait lieu aux dix septième étages. C'est bien là-bas que se trouvent la salle des réunions ?

- T'as retenu ? S'étonna Makuba.

- Tu venais juste de nous en parler, rétorqua doucement Serenity. Difficile de l'oublier.

- Bah moi j'avais oublié, objecta bêtement Joey en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Serenity rit doucement devant l'air bougon de son frère avant de lui sourire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pût être utile pour une fois.

- En tout cas, c'est une veine que tu aies été présente ! Conclut Makuba. Bon je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Direction : le vingt neuvième étage. Serenity fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur en verre et qu'il donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle se mit à observer avec enthousiasme l'horizon se dévoiler à elle et les gens devenir de plus en plus petit. Elle se tourna vers son frère et le remercia mentalement de lui avoir rendue la vue. Joey vint à sa rencontre et se posa à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais parler le coréen ?

- Avec maman on a dû beaucoup voyager. Pour trouver un bon chirurgien, justifia Serenity. Et comme maman ne pouvait pas laisser son travail, elle demandait toujours à être mutée. Pour des périodes allant de deux à cinq ans. Alors j'ai dû m'adapter.

- Alors tu sais parler d'autres langues ?

- Le mandarin, l'anglais et le français. Et quelque bribe de hindi, sourit Serenity.

- Je ne savais pas, souffla Joey. Il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas de toi.

Serenity perdit lentement son sourire et observa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Joey et elle avaient été séparés pendant tellement de temps. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'ils ignoraient l'un de l'autre. Joey avait dû endurer un père alcoolique et dépressif pendant qu'elle, vivait avec une mère dynamique et attentionnée mais très souvent prise par son travail.

- Ren ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis super fier de toi !

Serenity s'étonna avant de rougir de plaisir avant de se blottir contre son frère. Ils avaient maintenant la possibilité de rattraper le temps perdu. Serenity se détacha de sa contemplation lorsque l'ascenseur ralentit et se bloqua. Ils étaient arrivés.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de développement, Makuba expliquait à Yugi et à Joey les règles du nouveau système. Il s'agissait d'un jeu virtuel de duel de monstre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf que les points de vie restant à la fin d'un duel était conservé au début de l'autre. Le but du jeu était de démasquer le boss parmi des centaines de personnages, sachant qu'à chaque personne battue, une énigme était posée, dont la réponse constituait un indice quant à la localisation du boss.

- En gros, Yugi et Joey devront ruser pour éviter de disputer des duels inutiles et conserver un maximum leur point de vie, réfléchit Téa.

- Exactement. Seto voulait mettre au point un jeu alliant instinct de survie, stratégie et intelligence.

- Ca promet d'être marrant, s'enthousiasma Yugi.

- Ouais c'est sûr, acquiesça Joey. T'es prêt mon pote ? »

Yugi hocha vigoureusement la tête et les deux s'installèrent à leurs places respectives avant de poser des casques sur leurs tête et de débuter la partie. Ils avaient le choix de poursuivre le donjon seul ou de lutter à deux. Le choix fut vite fait pour les deux compagnons.

Makuba entraina le reste de la bande dans une pièce adjacente où une télé géante retranscrivait l'intérieur du jeu. Pour l'instant le décor ressemblait à ne pas s'y méprendre à une ruelle de Domino Ville. Serenity croisa ses mains contre sa poitrine et se mit à encourager son frère. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, elle voulait que Joey le gagne. Elle voulait le voir, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Tristan vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Tu sais Serenity, tu m'as vraiment étonné tout à l'heure, souffla le brun.

Serenity se tourna vers lui, un peu perdue. De ce fait, elle put voir en même temps que Téa et Makuba n'étaient plus là.

- Je ne savais que tu parlais le coréen, poursuivit le garçon. Tu es pleine de surprise !

Tristan se gratta ensuite l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

- En fait ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je... enfin je voulais savoir si...

Son ami ne put terminer sa phrase : Makuba venait de débouler dans la pièce, le souffle court. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle crut voir son regard s'éclairer.

- Dis-moi Serenity, est-ce que tu parles bien le coréen ?

- Eh bien je me débrouille, balbutia la rouquine.

- Comprendre une conversation et la traduire non c'est dans tes cordes alors ? La pressa Makuba.

- Euh je crois que oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes...

Serenity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Makuba l'emmenait hors de la salle, sous le regard dépité et choqué de Tristan.

- Mais Makuba, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

- En fait, il faudrait que tu nous rendes service à mon frère et moi. Un service vital et urgent, précisa le jeune homme.

L'urgence de la situation acheva de convaincre Serenity. Elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Si elle pouvait être utile.

- Enfin voilà, mon frère doit rencontrer de riches entrepreneurs coréens en vue de favoriser l'exportation du duel de monstre en Corée du Sud. Mais le problème c'est que le traducteur qu'on a engagé n'est toujours pas arrivé et Seto est censé les rencontrer dans quinze minutes. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu.

- Attends Makuba, paniqua Serenity en réalisant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Une telle réunion suppose une connaissance de vocabulaire technique. Et je n'ai pas un tel niveau.

- Mais si ! La rassura Makuba. Tu seras parfaite pour l'emploi ! Et puis c'est juste histoire de faire connaissance là. Laisser une bonne impression et tout le patatra !

- Non tu m'en demandes trop, supplia Serenity. Si cette réunion se passe mal par ma fau...

- Ben ça sera toujours moins terrible que pas de réunion du tout, trancha Makuba. Bon maintenant suis moi !

Serenity abandonna devant la détermination de Makuba et se laissa conduire vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Makuba. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés mais n'avaient que très rarement parlé. Serenity ne savait pas du tout comment se conduire avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

- Si tu t'inquiète pour Tristan, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Makuba, une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard. Téa doit être entrain de lui expliquer la situation.

Serenity rougit... de honte. A aucun moment elle n'avait songé à Tristan. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait qu'est-ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire plutôt ?

- En tout cas tu nous sauve vraiment la mise, soupira Makuba en relâchant ses épaules. Tu n'imagines même pas combien Seto peut être effrayant dans ces moments-là.

- Ton frère ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de perdre le contrôle, remarqua Serenity.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, souffla Makuba de dépit. Ca aurait été un mois de cris, de hurlement et de personnel viré à coup de pied... Enfin, le plus important c'est que la réunion de déroule bien.

Serenity sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir. Alors si la réunion de passe mal à cause d'elle... Son angoisse naissante fut délogée par un grand point d'interrogation lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'ascenseur ne montait pas mais descendait.

- Dis Makuba, où est-ce qu'on va là ? J'aurais crû que le bureau de ton frère serait au sommet de la tour. Pas dans le rez-de-chaussée...

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, s'éclaira Makuba. On se dirige vers le parking. Seto doit être entrain de nous attendre. Pour t'emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

- Comment ça **m**'emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous ? Quel lieu de rendez-vous ? Paniqua Serenity. Et tu ne viens pas toi ?

Makuba l'ignora délibérément poussa la porte du parking sous terrain. Mais Serenity le retint fermement par le manche et le supplia du regard. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule face à des inconnus. Et Seto Kaiba faisait définitivement partie de la case inconnue.

- Non je ne serais pas là, répondit Makuba d'une voix très douce mais ferme. J'ai d'autres obligations qui m'attendent.

Serenity lâcha son manche, presque trahit et fixa ses pieds. Puis elle sentit ses deux mains tirés vers l'avant. Makuba les tenaient entre les siennes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout de passera bien, Serenity ! Tu seras parfaite ! Et ne t'en fais pas : j'ai fait promettre à Seto de bien te traiter.

Serenity observa Makuba dans le blanc des yeux. Il disait la vérité. Il était sincère. Serenity acquiesça pour signifier son accord et ils reprirent la route. Elle s'était engagée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Seto Kaiba les attendait près d'une voiture rouge très tape à l'œil. Il semblait agité et n'arrêtait pas de consulter sa montre d'un geste agacé.

- On est là Seto ! L'interpella Makuba en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Kaiba arrêta de faire les cents pas et jeta un regard en leur direction. Il braqua son regard en particulier sur elle et Serenity baissa la tête, intimidée. Il avait un toujours le même regard révolver.

Mais de sa nature calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, Serenity s'avança vers l'homme et s'inclina poliment. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. Il semblait l'interroger. Makuba hocha la tête d'un air confirmé et Kaiba soupira avant de s'adresser à elle par ce simple mot :

- Monte !

Serenity s'exécuta et monta à l'avant du véhicule dont Makuba tenait la portière grande ouverte. La porte se referma derrière elle et Serenity attacha sans plus tarder sa ceinture de sécurité. Kaiba monta sans plus tarder côté conducteur et fit trembler le moteur. Ils étaient partis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Kaiba était concentré sur la route. Serenity en profita pour observer le paysage. Le ciel était dégagé et défilait sous ses yeux un horizon citadin, rempli de bâtiment tous plus semblables que les autres.

- C'est moi ! Est-ce que nos hôtes sont arrivés ?

Serenity sursaut et se tourna vers Kaiba qui venait de parler _tout seul_ ? Puis elle réalisa qu'il parlait au téléphone, par haut parleur incrusté. Serenity ne savait même pas que ce genre de technologie existait.

- Non pas encore monsieur, répondit une voix. Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder monsieur.

- Je sais, soupira Kaiba. En attendant préparez un ensemble féminin pour l'occasion.

- Quelle taille monsieur ?

- Quelle taille ?

Serenity mit du temps à comprendre qu'il venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle sursauta mais répondit.

- 1m60 Rolland. Et faites vite, précisa Kaiba.

- Bien monsieur. Ce sera prêt monsieur.

La connexion coupa et Serenity cligna des yeux.

- Excusez-moi, osa Serenity. Mais pourquoi vous m'avez demandée ma taille ?

Kaiba haussa un sourcil avant de lorgner sur sa tenue d'un air entendu. Serenity rougit et comprit de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à une réunion entre hommes haut placé vêtue en mini short et de chaussettes hautes.

Lui était vêtu de manière très élégante. Ses vêtements étaient visiblement du sur-mesure vu la manière dont ils épousaient ses formes. Serenity retourna à ses chaussures. Et elle comptait bien faire le reste du chemin dans cette position.

Mais ça c'était sans compter un Seto Kaiba fixé sur le temps qui fuyait sans lui. « Accroche-toi » furent les seuls avertissements qui préparèrent Serenity à la montée d'adrénaline qui suivit. Seto Kaiba roulait maintenant à 150 km/h sur une route limitée à 90km/h. Serenity ferma les yeux sous la terreur. Même Mai ne roulait pas aussi vite.

Au bout d'un moment, Serenity ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et réalisa que ce n'était pas si terrible finalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et fut surprise de voir d'apprécier la vitesse à laquelle le paysage défilait. Elle lâcha un faible rire.

La voiture ralentit peu de temps après et Serenity comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. En descendant, elle fut accueillie par une femme d'un certain âge, qui la pria de la suivre. Kaiba lui donna son approbation et Serenity fut emmenée vers une espèce de local. La femme lui tendit des vêtements et une paire d'escarpin. Serenity s'exécuta et enfila la tenue.

Il s'agissait d'un tailleur noir classique, avec une chemise blanche cintrée, une jupe noire évasive et une veste de la même couleur. La tenue était vraiment très simple mais efficace. Et le contraste qu'elle créait avec ses cheveux donnait un joli effet.

Serenity confia ses vêtements à la femme et se dirigea à la rencontre de son patron d'infortune. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, elle crut lire de la satisfaction dans ses cobalts. Sa tenue actuelle devait être plus correcte que son mini short et ses baskets.

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Serenity. Elle appréhendait vraiment cette réunion. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ? Et si ces quatre ans passé au Japon lui avait fait oublié sa maitrise de la langue coréenne ? Et si elle échouait ou se ridiculisait ? Serenity se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

« Allez Ren, tu as connu pire non ? Souffla une voix dans sa tête. Tu as affrontés pire ! »

C'est vrai, elle avait connu pire. Elle ne devait pas reculer. Il fallait qu'elle affronte la situation : elle ne pouvait pas éternellement fuir.

« Prend exemple sur Joey ! Lui n'a pas reculé pour te sauver ! »

Oui, c'est vrai. Joey était un battant ! Et elle était sa petite sœur. Alors elle devait se battre elle aussi ! Serenity se projeta mentalement face à la situation. D'une certaine façon, ces personnes ne devaient pas être plus différentes qu'un client du magasin du grand père de Yugi.

« Oui, vois-les comme des clients du magasin et agit en conséquence. »

Des clients, de simple client. Sernity ferma les yeux et se remémora les paroles de Salomon Muto : attentive, souriante, et à l'écoute des moindres besoins. Serenity rouvrit les yeux, beaucoup plus sereine. Les hommes d'affaires étaient là.

Serenity suivit Kaiba et traduit avec un grand sourire les paroles accueillantes de son 'patron'. Après quelque courbette et autres banalités, Kaiba les enjoignit de rejoindre une table préparée à cet effet. Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Et bien que Serenity ne pouvait pas manger avec eux, elle prit plaisir à traduire les paroles des deux hommes. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très aimable et sourire.

- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez dire à votre patron qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une secrétaire à l'accent très mignon et au sourire très charmant, souffla l'un des deux hommes après quelques verres de saké.

Serenity sentit ses joues se chauffer. Etait-elle obligée de traduire ça aussi ? Le regard pressant de Kaiba effaça ses doutes. Elle se résigna à traduire ces derniers mots et Seto ne put lâcher qu'un « hmpf » pour seul réponse. Serenity s'inclina précipitamment pour remercier l'homme pour le compliment et ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Et dites à votre patron que je serais ravi de collaborer avec une lui !

Serenity traduit la phrase dans le creux de l'oreille de Seto Kaiba. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage. Kaiba inclina ensuite la tête devant ses nouveaux collaborateurs.

A la fin du déjeuner, après avoir raccompagné les deux coréens à leurs véhicules, Serenity s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle porta ses deux mains contre son cœur et sourit au soleil. Tout s'était bien passé. Personne ne sera viré à coup de pied. Mais en attendant...Son ventre grogna et Serenity rougit d'embarras.

- Rolland, raccompagnez cette jeune fille chez elle !

- Bien monsieur.

Serenity ne sut se l'expliquer pourquoi mais elle était un peu déçue que Kaiba ne vienne pas avec elle. Elle aurait espéré autre choses. Peut-être pas un merci mais quand même un semblant de... de quelque chose. Serenity balaya ces dernières pensées et monta à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Rolland ? Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de m'emmener au siège de la Kaiba Corp au lieu de mon domicile. Mon frère et mes amis se trouvent là-bas.

- Eh bien, je pense que ça peut se faire.

- Merci beaucoup !

De retour à la Kaiba Corp, Serenity fut accueilli par un Joey survolté et furieux, un Yugi et un Tristan qui essayait de le calmer et une Téa qui soupirait de lassitude. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent enfin, tous se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Serenity tu vas bien ? Ce sale richman ne t'a rien fait j'espère ! S'il t'a fait quoique ce soit je te jure que je vais le...

- Non Joey tout va bien, sourit Serenity. En fait ça c'est même très bien passé.

- C'est vrai ? T'es sûre ?

Serenity cligna des yeux d'un air confiant et son frère se calma instantanément. Un sourire avait remplacé son air furieux. Serenity baissa timidement les yeux et rougit.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une de ces faims moi ! S'exclama Joey.

Serenity ne put qu'abonder en son sens. Tout comme le reste du groupe.

- Ca vous dit des hamburgers ? Proposa Téa. Le Burger World n'est pas très loin d'ici !

- Oui mais avant ça Serenity doit aller voir Makuba, rappela Yugi.

- Mais oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Téa. Il t'a demandé d'aller le voir dans son bureau dès que tu serais revenue.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! protesta Joey. Il peut bien attendre non ? Et puis il est même pas venu accueillir Serenity alors qu'elle vient de le sortir du pétrin !

- Non Joey, contredit Serenity doucement. Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de le faire attendre. Makuba doit être vraiment très occupé. Mais si tu as faim, partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais !

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Téa.

- Si tu veux je reste avec toi, proposa Yugi. Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais.

Serenity se figea légèrement et observa le meilleur ami de son frère. Yugi était une personne tellement gentille et avenante. Quelque chose qui la touchait véritablement.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Serenity d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il de sa voix douce et bienveillante. Comme ça, ça te fera de la compagnie sur la route !

Serenity sentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance et de bonheur l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la sollicitude et la sincérité du jeune homme la rendait vraiment très heureuse.

- Alors je me dépêche ! S'exclama Serenity avant de prendre la direction du bureau du plus jeune des Kaiba.

- A toute à l'heure Ren, entendit-elle derrière son dos.

Après quelques escaliers grimpés à toute vitesse, Serenity arriva devant le bureau de Makuba. Elle toqua timidement à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce était décorée dans les tons pastel et les nombreuses vitres et plantes lui donnaient un style très aéré.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me voir ?

- Serenity ! S'exclama Makuba en raccrochant son combiné. Installe-toi !

- Euh non ça ira, répondit précipitamment Serenity à coup de petits gestes de la main. Je vais bientôt y aller. Yugi m'attend pour aller au restaurant.

- Yugi ? S'étonna Makuba. Et Tristan alors ?

- Tristan ? répéta Serenity incertaine et confuse.

Qu'est-ce que Tristan venait faire dans la conversation ? Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Ou bien juste mal compris la question de Makuba.

- Non rien de bien important, rectifia Makuba. Je m'égare un peu trop !

Serenity pencha la tête vers le côté, toujours aussi confuse. Makuba lui sourit avant de lui tendre une enveloppe craft.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement Serenity tout en l'ouvrant.

En découvrant son contenu, Serenity devint pâle comme linge.

- Ta paye, répondit Makuba. Seto et moi te devons vraiment une fière chandelle !

Serenity observa d'un œil morne le regard enjoué de Makuba. Elle baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux lui ombrent les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, trembla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour _ça_ que j'ai...

Non, ce n'était pas pour l'argent qu'elle avait ça. Définitivement pas pour ça. Une larme s'écoula de sa joue que Serenity s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Serenity, est-ce que ça...

- Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ça ! Trancha-t-elle d'un œil déterminé.

D'un geste, elle déposa l'enveloppe et les liasses qu'elle contenait sur la table derrière Makuba avant de retourner à sa place. Ce dernier l'observa faire, mi-étonné mi-agacé.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas le prendre comme ça. C'est normal que tu sois rémunéré pour...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait ça, le coupa Serenity avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix. Je voulais juste, pour une fois, être utile à quelqu'un. Et aider. Et pas seulement rester dans mon coin à observer les gens se battre et...

Serenity porta ses doigts sur son front et les laissa parcourir ses paupières. Son opération, Joey, Yugi, les ghouls de Marek... Sentant ses larmes dévaler à nouveau ses joues, Serenity s'inclina poliment et sortit de la pièce.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de ses pleures, ni de sa douleur. Mais ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Serenity porta sa main contre son cœur et continua à déverser des larmes silencieusement.

La réaction de Makuba, pourtant logique, l'avait blessée. Au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentait comme presque sale, souillée... Serenity s'arrêta pour essuyer ses yeux et stabiliser ses sanglots.

La peine était toujours là. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Yugi au loin, Serenity sentit son mal-être s'envoler. Yugi, de toute son aura bienveillante, était là pour elle.

_Elle avait ses amis pour être fière d'elle. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais je voulais un peu avancer dans la fic et être sûr de la direction qu'elle prendrait. Bon j'ai pas trop avancé mais je poste quand même vu que c'est Noel (ou presque). Alors bonnes fêtes tout le monde et bonne lecture !

**panteraa : **Hello ! Contente (très, très contente ^^) que ma fic te plaise bien que Serenity en soit l'héroïne. Je voulais juste la mettre en valeur pour une fois et pas seulement ne tant que "petite soeur" de Joey et "raison" de sa force. J'espère quand même ne pas trop m'éloigner de son caractère de base. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite saura te satisfaire !

**Swatchty** : Hello ! T'inquiète pas, cette fic aura une fin... Je sais pas encore laquelle mais elle en aura une ! (Même si ça prendra du temps...) Ohh ! Bref, merci pour tes encouragements. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Seto sera casé, tu peux compter sur moi ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

Sur le chemin de sa maison, Serenity s'étira longuement les bras avant de lâcher un soupir. Cette journée avait vraiment été chargée. Elle était éreintée.

Après un déjeuner très convivial dans un restaurant mexicain, ses amis l'avaient emmené à l'aquarium où s'était déroulée une parade de dauphin. Tristan et elle avait beaucoup discuté pendant le spectacle, surtout du nouveau système de jeu mis en place par la Kaiba Corp. Serenity regrettait de ne pas y avoir assisté. Ça avait eu l'air d'être une expérience exaltante.

Lorsqu'à la fin du show sensationnel des dauphins ses amis lui proposèrent d'aller danser en boite, Serenity déclina l'offre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de repos. Un courant d'air frais balaya ses cheveux. Elle tombait de fatigue.

_Enfin chez soi !_ pensa Serenity en apercevant sa résidence. Elle sortit ses clés et s'avança vers la grille.

- Bonsoir Serenity ! S'exclama la gardienne en l'apercevant.

- Bonsoir madame ! répondit poliment Serenity. Comment va votre dos aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu mieux, sourit la vieille dame. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Un colis ?

- Mieux, répondit la gardienne. Tiens !

La vieille femme lui tendit un bouquet de fleur et Serenity eut le souffle coupée. Elle observa l'énorme bouquet et attrapa la carte qui y était jointe. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Serenity.

- Un admirateur secret ? Proposa la vieille dame d'un air mutin.

- Mieux, souffla Serenity. Un ami.

C'était de la part de Makuba. Il s'excusait de s'être conduit comme le dernier des idiots et lui proposait son amitié. Serenity prit congé de la vieille femme, revigorée à bloc. Elle avait hâte d'écrire à Makuba.

_Cette journée se termine vraiment sur une bonne note_, pensa Serenity avant de s'arrêter dans son élan et de réviser son jugement.

Cette journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Devant son appartement se tenait Seto Kaiba.

§...§

_Deux jours auparavant_.

Pianotant comme à son habitude sur son clavier, Seto affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait enfin réussie à conclure avec ces fichus coréens après plus de trois ans de tentatives infructueuses.

Si la journée avait très mal commencé pour lui, elle s'était finalement achevée de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Le duel de monstre devrait maintenant attirer encore plus d'adepte dans le monde. Et c'est sa société qui en serait l'épicentre.

Et tout ça grâce à une rouquine dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où il l'avait déjà croisé. Une sensation de familier, de déjà vu. Seto chassa la fille de ces pensées et retourna à ses affaires. De toute façon il l'avait grassement payée pour ses services. Il n'avait plus à se soucier d'elle désormais.

- Tu es encore derrière ton ordinateur Seto ? Tu devrais faire une pause de temps à autre.

- Les affaires ne peuvent attendre Makuba, rétorqua l'ainé en ne décollant pas ses yeux de son écran.

Il entendit un soupir de mécontentement sortir de la bouche de son frère.

- On a eu de la chance sur ce coup ! Poursuivit Makuba. Un peu plus et on perdait l'affaire. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Hazama.

- Tu l'as viré ? Demanda Seto.

- C'est fait, sourit Makuba.

- Bien, répondit le plus polaire. Et la rouquine tu l'as payée ?

- La rouquine... ? Ah tu parles de Serenity ! S'éclaira Makuba. Elle a refusé le paiement.

Seto Kaiba s'arrêta de pianoter et braqua son regard sur son cadet. Elle a _refusé_ ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça, rit Makuba. Elle m'a dit que ça lui avait fait plaisir de dépanner et qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça par intérêt.

- **Tout le monde** agit par intérêt ! rétorqua sèchement Seto en se levant et en se postant devant sa fenêtre.

- Pas Serenity, souffla Makuba. Ni Yugi.

En entendant le nom de son rival et donc l'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait en ce monde, Seto haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à son frère. Makuba affichait un air décidé. Un regard qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Son petit frère avait bien grandi avec le temps. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi intellectuellement. Une personne digne de lui succéder. Il soupira et se tourna pour faire entièrement face à Makuba.

- Makuba, as-tu seulement une idée de ce que cette fille nous a fait gagner par son 'aide' ?

Lorsqu'il annonça le chiffre d'affaire à son petit frère, ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

- Mais, mais c'est impossible. Je veux dire, elle n'a fait que traduire tes propos... je veux dire...

Seto détourna le regard et repensa à cette soirée. Non, elle n'avait pas fait que traduire. Elle s'était montrée vraie. Quelque chose de spontanée et naturelle. Quelque chose qui avait visiblement séduit et amadouer les coréens. Quelque chose qui lui avait permis de conclure un contrat en or.

Seto serra les dents de mécontentement. Il ne voulait devoir sa fortune à personne et encore moins à la charité d'une fille sortie de nulle pas. Il était un orphelin, pas un mendiant.

- Makuba !

- Hein quoi ?

- Trouve-moi l'adresse de cette fille !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux avoir de dette envers personne.

§...§

Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant l'appartement de l'aubrune, Seto comprit d'où venait cette sensation de déjà vu. Serenity, le nom qui revenait toujours sur la langue de Wheeler. C'était sa petite sœur. Celle pour laquelle il s'était incrusté dans le tournoi de Pegasus.

Kaiba s'adossa contre la porte et attendit le retour de cette Serenity. D'après ses hommes et la gardienne de l'immeuble, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. De ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, c'était une fille calme, à l'antipode parfait de son frère, un brin naïve, toujours entourée de deux macaques.

La seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient parlé, c'était pour sauver Bakura lors de la phase finale de Bataille Ville. Il se souvenait de sa petite stature et de son air intimidé. Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose qu'il avait apprécié chez elle à ce moment-là : elle n'avait pas tremblé d'un pouce. Elle était restée calme et sereine.

Comme avec les coréens, pensa Seto.

- Monsieur Kaiba ?

Kaiba se redressa et la vit, un énorme bouquet de rose à la main. _Sûrement Devlin ou Taylor_, pensa Seto. Elle s'avança vers lui, incertaine. Puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- Vous êtes là pour le tailleur ? J'allais vous le rendre, enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

Seto soupira.

- Je ne suis pas là pour la tenue Wheeler mais pour ça !

Il sortit l'enveloppe craft de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Serenity. Un long silence embarrassé s'installa dans le couloir lorsque tous deux réalisèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter le bouquet, ses clés et l'enveloppe en même temps.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Serenity les joues rouges. Juste le temps de mettre ça dans un vase.

Elle entra dans son appartement, puis semblant hésiter, retourna sur ses pas.

- Entrez, lui proposa-t-elle.

Seto décida d'accepter l'invitation, ne supportant plus les regards indiscrets des voisins. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Après une dizaines de minutes d'attente, Serenity réapparut dans le salon, un sac dans les mains et le tendait devant lui.

- Le tailleur, expliqua-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil et observa froidement sa réaction. Elle le posa à côté de lui et s'installa sur une chaise. Nouveau silence.

- Du thé ? proposa la jeune fille.

Seto finit par craquer.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Alors accepte cette enveloppe Wheeler !

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour l'argent, énonça la jeune fille. Je voulais juste dépanner.

- Eh bien, c'est fait non ? Alors maintenant accepte cet argent qu'on en finisse !

- Je pense avoir été claire à ce sujet, rétorqua la rouquine. Je ne veux pas de votre argent.

_Tenace_, pensa Seto. Finalement elle n'était pas plus différente de son frère.

- Je te le redemande pendant que je suis encore gentil. Accepte ce paiement en reconnaissance de tes services.

Seto l'observa se lever et se diriger vers lui. Elle s'inclina ensuite face à lui et Seto sourit. Elle était finalement revenue à la raison.

- Je vous remercie pour votre attention à mon égard mais j'ai déjà eu toute la reconnaissance nécessaire pour mes services.

Seto se sentit perdre son sang froid. Il se releva d'un coup et observa de toute sa taille la silhouette de la petite Serenity rétrécir. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Ecoute moi bien Wheeler, siffla Seto de sa voix la plus perfide. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter cet argent si tu ne veux pas que ton existence déjà misérable devienne un enfer !

Serenity leva les yeux vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver leurs couleurs _fascinantes_. Oscillant entre le vert, le marron et le jaune.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point à ce que j'accepte votre argent ?

Elle essayait de lire en lui, de le comprendre.

- Parce que je n'aime pas être redevable.

Un nouveau silence. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien de pesant ou tendu. C'était même assez agréable. Il fut celui qui rompit le contact visuel, elle le silence. Elle coinça une des ses mèches derrières son oreille avant de prendre parole.

- Je comprends. Vous avez raison. Cela vous mettrait dans une position inconfortable si je persistais à vouloir voir ça comme une aide. Vous me serez redevable de beaucoup de chose et ça reviendrait à jeter l'opprobre sur tout ce que vous avez construit, votre empire... »

Décidemment, lorsqu'elle n'était pas étouffée par ses deux macaques, Serenity Wheeler semblait être une fille vive et intelligente. Seto sourit.

- Cependant, je ne veux pas de votre argent, persista Serenity.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je veux autre chose. Poursuivit la jeune fille.

Seto haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à terminer sa phrase.

- J'aimerais... essayervotrenouveausystèmedejeu.

- Et en français ça donne quoi ?

Serenity devint rouge écrevisse et répéta sa requête.

- J'aimerais pouvoir essayer votre nouveau système de jeu, formula-t-elle d'une voix claire. Avec vous comme partenaire.

Seto ne put masquer son étonnement. Cette fille voulait ..._jouer au duel de monstre_ ? Avec lui ? Il la détailla d'un œil rond, essayant de déceler la plaisanterie. Mais les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, les mains jointes l'une contre l'autre, Serenity Wheeler était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Seto plaqua sa main contre son front avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu refuses un cinquante mille dollars brute pour jouer à un jeu ? Finalement tu n'es pas plus saine d'esprit que ton frère !

- Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ?

- Marché conclu.

Il planta son regard dans le sien comme pour sceller leur accord avant de quitter l'appartement de la rouquine, un sourire satisfait dansant sur son visage. Il était maintenant d'excellente humeur.

§...§

Faisant les cents pas devant le perron, Serenity hésitait à toquer à la porte. Il était 21h00 passé et la requête qu'elle voulait adresser à Yugi était on ne peut plus déplacée. Insensée même. Au bout du compte, Serenity abandonna l'idée de déranger son ami et fit demi-tour.

- Serenity ?

La concernée se retourna et aperçut le grand-père de Yugi, son patron, des poubelles à la main. Il ne cachait pas son étonnement de la voir.

- Bonsoir monsieur Muto, s'inclina Serenity.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je voulais voir Yugi mais...

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle baissa les yeux, dépitée.

- Entre. Répondit simplement le grand-père en s'effaçant.

Il appela son petit fils ensuite et sortit de la maison. Serenity pénétra dans la maison et attendit timidement près de l'escalier. C'est un Yugi en pyjama bleu qui l'accueillit et qui l'invita dans sa chambre.

Serenity s'installa prudemment sur la chaise et attendit que son ami revienne avec des biscuits et de l'eau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur le lit. Serenity n'osa pas prendre la parole. Yugi le fit pour elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Serenity ?

Elle acquiesça mais son regard resta baissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Serenity ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis se redressa brusquement et s'inclina devant Yugi.

- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes le duel de monstre.

- T'apprendre ? Reprit Yugi la surprise passée. Mais tu sais déjà y jouer. Dans le monde virtuel de Noah...

- Je sais y jouer, souffla doucement l'aubrune. Mais je ne sais pas construire de deck.

C'était vrai. Serenity savait se débrouiller avec les deck de base ou ceux déjà agencé par une autre personne. Elle était donc parfaitement capable de tirer parti des deck de Yugi, Joey ou Mai sans difficulté. En revanche, elle n'avait pas de style de jeu, de combinaison de cartes bien à elle. Et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Joey ? S'interrogea Yugi. Ton frère est un champion international et...

Yugi s'arrêta devant le regard fermé et secret de Serenity.

- Excuse-moi Serenity. Tu as surement tes raisons et je n'ai pas à te les demander.

Serenity leva les yeux et remercia Yugi. Il l'installa près de lui et sortit son propre jeu afin de lui montrer comment équilibrer un deck. Serenity essaya ensuite, et sous le regard attentif de Yugi, de combiner ses propres cartes.

- Avoir le minimum exacte de carte dans un deck augmente les probabilités de réaliser des combinaisons gagnantes mais épuise également rapidement le jeu, répéta Serenity. A l'inverse, avoir un trop nombre de carte évite le forfait mais diminue fortement les combinaisons recherché. L'ajout d'une seule carte en soi peut donc fortement changer la donne du jeu.

- Exactement, confirma Yugi. Tu dois donc instaurer un équilibre et faire des choix.

- Alors si j'enlève un exemplaire de Marie l'être déchue et que je la remplace par...

Serenity analysa le résultat de ses transformations et se satisfit du résultat. Yugi jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête, approuvant le choix. Il choisit ensuite quelques cartes de son jeu et les inséra dans le paquet de Serenity.

- Yugi, tu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'équilibre ne sera pas brisé et ces cartes peuvent constituer un gros atout.

Serenity dévisagea le meilleur ami de son frère avant de se jeter dans ses bras, plus heureuse que jamais. C'est en se détachant de lui qu'elle réalisa ô combien son geste avait été déplacé. Yugi était rouge comme une tomate. Cependant Serenity, bien que gênée, ne regretta aucunement son geste. Au contraire, elle l'appuya d'un grand merci.

Elle était beaucoup plus sereine pour demain maintenant !


End file.
